Lunar Eclipse
by edward4evaILOVEHIM
Summary: What happens when Jacobs views of Nessie start to change,willEdward stand by and let his daughters lover think like this?Or will something more serious may happen to Jacob?Especially when Jacob's pack start hunting down the Cullens!Jaspers POV!Alice leave


LUNAR ECLIPSE

JPOV

The New start

Have you ever felt as though justice never met a purpose, yes I married Alice and yes I'm still in love with her, her beauty never schist to amaze me. But I love her too much to hate her; it was a year ago today when she ran off with a vampire who we just met called Nauhel. He was a half blood human, and half vampire and yes he helped us save Nessie but I still miss her. She was the love of my life, and if she was willing to pick up where we left of, I would be able to as well. I still have the support of my family, even though it is chaotic, like when Emmet and Rosalie decided to ask a homeless human to give birth to a baby which Carlisle was furious about. It was born and the human mum unfortunely died, but she left a beautiful baby girl. They have named her Primrose, as her human birth mother was nicknamed Prim as she was called Primella and of cause Rose is for Rosalie, Rose loves her I can always feel as she walks through the door a new Vampire, one that loves and cares for us, but mostly the love reflects the joy that she gives to Primrose. Primrose has dainty and delicate features, she has a small button nose and her head is shaped an oval round, her hair is a beautiful, gleaming honey blonde with a touch of caramel with it naturally pan straight, it sits gracefully against her face. She has Emmet's eyes before he was changed and his strength; she also has a darker shade of colour than Nessie had she is only 9 months but looks a beauty. Speaking of Nessie who had just walked through the door, I instantly felt the anguish coming off her and realised Edward had told her, he wants us to move to Canada as people have begun to recognise our un-changing bodies. I believe that he really just wants Nessie to stay away from Jacob Black, as so Edward has told us Jacob is starting to feel differently about Nessie and Edward hates her spending time with that mutt. "Nessie come sit with me; tell me what's wrong has Edward told you?" I asked trying to word my speech so she wouldn't feel me prying. Instantly I felt the burning anger lashing from her body and I could see I needed to calm her as fast as I could. "I can't believe he's making us move, I love my dad, but he can be way too interfering at the worst of times it becomes so annoying." She said letting out a large sigh, then shaking her head, "I refuse through my dead body I will not leave Jake. I love and care for him, I know how dad felt when he left mum, so how can they do this to me!" She exclaimed breathing out a large gush of air, to calm her senses. "Maybe they are trying to figure out what is best for you, you see Nessie, and I know you're only four but act as a sixteen year old and look it, Jacobs feeling as a sixteen year old as well are starting to well kick in." I explained using my most soothingly, wind charm voice. Suddenly I felt the tenseness of the conversation kick in. "Oh," she glared at , her chocolate brown eyes looking into the past and recognising the changes of the mutt as I prefer to call him, his attitude and erratic behaviour around her. "Are we going to tell him? Or do we just disappear." Her voice whispery as the tears welled up in her eyes; I knew the answer and so did she but I still didn't want to tell. "I don't know." I lied, trying not to remember the pain and hurt that comes with the one you love's disappearance. As we where planning who was going on the hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme, I felt a rock solid hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward gleaming happily at me, "Thank you for telling her in a way she understood, you made her see sense." I thought for a moment or two. "It's ok bro, know it is hard but... when are we leaving exactly." I asked trying to keep my confidence as Edward had a quick glance around the room, and then whispered ever so gently, "Two days_." Two days why such a short time, is it because he may fight you if he finds out. _I thought knowing Edward was listening to my jumbled up thoughts. Edward gave a quick nod and dashed off, t_here'll be murder if he finds out, you know._ I began to think of the school's we'll be heading off to, we are going to the South of Canada, an area with three thousand people and it is a cold, windy and wet place. I have one more day left till I set off with the rest of my family, my bike, Edward's Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Rose's red BMW, Emmet's jeep and Bella's Ferrari. Primrose will take a lift with Rose as Rose will have it no other way, Nessie with Edward and Esme will go with Carlisle. Me and Bella are getting a long a lot better than before, as I guess I was extremely jealous of how in control she was of her behaviour as a newborn Vampire to not bite a human, especially on the hunting trip Edward told us about, to not be so tempted to bite . Never in my 146 years have seen such controlling of a new born, maybe if I had such controlment of my thirst I could of never killed a human. Today is the day we are leaving and in just a few seconds Nessie will be back from Jacob's, me, Emmet, Edward and Bella are knocking down the houses and disposing the bricks in Seattle, Port Angeles and some other places it took us all morning. We then have then tried to cover our scents to not lead the wolves after us, Bella has decided to leave a note to Jacob telling him we have left and are heading to Alaska and to not follow us or to be upset. As if it'll work, he'll head to Alaska and not find us there. Nessie had told Jake that they should come here and talk to the family, and see if we'll allow the relationship to go any further, she then was meant to ask him to come over at 5.00pm, it was only 12.30pm when she arrived back. Everyone could see how tearful she was, Bella ran straight to her to give her a hug and so did Edward. After a few seconds the hug broke and the move to Canada has begun.

Canada

At 5.00pm we arrived in Canada, we drove straight to the new house. It was an openly area, glassed window housed this is where me, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Nessie will be staying. As Edward and Bella have had four years straight with their own home, we decided that Rose, Emmet and Primrose will have their own home. A four bedded bungalow with all the new furnishings and technology. Nessie was still very tearful and sad realising that the Mutt will be going to ours and not finding any house or hopefully scent. Edward knew as well. "Nessie darling, he'll understand." Edward said as if he truly meant, I almost believed him, only for a split second. "He won't Dad and you know IT so don't bother telling me lies. You didn't like it when you left mum, so why do it to me??" Nessie almost screamed, she was building up in fury. I used my calming techniques to lower the frustration and anger and pain building in her. "Baby girl this is different, I left your mother to save her, this is different and you know it. Jasper already told you." Edward said slowly, giving her time to let it sink in. "He'll come for me you know!" she exclaimed then shrugged his hand off, as he tried to put it on as a soothingly gesture. She stomped up stairs and switched her mobile on; there were three missed calls from the mutt. The first one said, "_Nessie baby, where are you? I have just been to where your house should be and... It's gone. So I went to the main house and that disappeared, where are you? And why have you gone, after everything you told me this morning. Has your dad decided I'm too bad and wants to move you? Ring me soon. I love you, Jake." _Beep went the phone; she then played the next one, "_Nessie I'm starting to freak out! You haven't rung me yet, and I tried to follow your scent when I saw the note but I got lead near California then back to Seattle. Why didn't you tell me earlier, we could still be together? Ring me and tell me where you are? Please Nessie, I will come and collect you we could be together as well." _Beep went the phone again, I could hear the silent sob, even as I started to load the new house with our furniture obviously our plan to lead Jake in different directions worked. Nessie then went on to play the last message, "_Nessie what have they done with you? I love and need you! Please ring me; I'm going out of my mind with worry. If it's your parents, I'll work my magic around them. Please tell me. I am heading to Canada, is that where you are? Love Jake." _Maybe our scents are easier to follow than I imagined, then I heard the flip up of the phone and the dialling of numbers, Bella grabbed Edward's arm restraining him from going upstairs. "_Jake it's me Nessie." _She paused listening to what he was saying_, "No, I'm fine they have brought me up to the south of Canada, they believe your views of me have changed. Please I miss you too so much, come and get me as soon as you can." _She listened for a minute or two, then said,_ "Ok, 5 minutes, I'll be ready I promise."_ The phone snapped shut, and we all headed upstairs. "Nessie what have you done?" Edward almost growled. "I did what you would of done dad, if it where you and mum!" Nessie mumbled. "You stupid, immature, childish, pathetic idiot. If you heard that MUTT's thoughts you would have been the one volunteering to do this." Edward's anger boiled. The minutes passed in silence, when a load doorbell ring went. "Jake," Nessie almost jumped of her bed in a happy daze, "Where is she doc?" the husky voice of Jacob said through gritted teeth to Carlisle. We all shot downstairs in an instant, this was going to be a long night. "Nessie come here... what have you been crying?" the mutt asked, his voice was becoming very deep, his hair was wild with the wind. "No I'm fine now your here, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said, her voice breaking into another cry. But as Jake went to hug her, Edward through him to the other side of the room. "JAKE!!" Nessie cried, and then turned to thump her dad. "Jacob, I believe you should go, I have listened to your thoughts..."Edward paused his anger bubbling, "And know what and how your views of Nessie are changing, so don't deny it." He was saying it in a very protective way. A way any father would. "Well I won't do anything to her, and you know that unless she wants to, you know that. Anyway who are you to deny me my rights to see Nessie, we belong together and you know that as well! But..." the mutt complained, _Oh he's going to get it isn't he Edward, telling you about her rights and complaining like that. _I realised me saying that had made him even madder. "How dare you, you MUTT come here telling me of my daughter's rights, she is only four. You better leave and never come and see Nessie again understand! Or I may just do something and regret it later!" hissed Edward. "I refuse to leave, she's my life and you know what I used to imagine before Nessie well... she's the one I imagine now. You'll have to kill me to stop seeing her, and you know I'll put up a fight!" The mutt huffed, his black eyes full of seriousness Edward had heard him think something and that's why Edward got mad. Edward growled, and before we could stop him he'd lunged towards Jacob and ripped the blood vessels of Jacob Black's neck, and we all stood in silence, not moving.

The fatal death

"_EDWARD!! W.h.a.t... H.a.v.e. you done?"_ Bella gasped, we all stood still and stared. Edward was hunched over in the corner his hands covering his face. "I don't know." Edward cried. He looked up his eyes full ofsadness, his mouth covered in blood, "DAD, I LOVED HIM!!!!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE KILLED MUM, EH?" Nessie practically screeched then she broke into a heart broken sob. I was going to calm the room but I was too shocked to do anything, Jacob laid in a pool of blood, stiff and lifeless it was. I decided to speak instantly, knowing what was coming. "Firstly we have to hide the body, and then we have to get rid of all our traces of scent. We need to do this as fast as we can. We don't know how the wolves will react, now do we?" I said calmly, and very seriously. Everyone instantly looked at me, Nessie stopped crying, and even Primrose peaked around Rose's arms to meet my eyes. "What do you mean Jasper? The Werewolves won't kill us, I mean with Nessie..." Bella was saying but then realised what I was thinking. "They wouldn't!" Edward exclaimed after reading my thoughts. "Hello, please someone fill us in?" Emmet asked impatiently. "The Werewolves never killed Nessie before as, well Jacob imprinted on her. But now that he's dead, as we killed him. Nothing can stop them, one they'll want vengeance for Jacob and if that means hurting Nessie or any of us they may just do it." The ones who hadn't guessed gasped in shock, and then we all set to work as efficiently as we could. Emmet and I decided we will be the ones to take and dispose the lifeless corpse. When me and Emmet had dismantled Jacob and buried him, Emmet asked, "Do you think Primrose will be all right?"I really had to give it to Emmet he really was turning into a perfect father for Primrose. His little angel, "Do you think Rose will let them get away with even giving her a scratch, I think if they go anyway near Primrose she'll rip their guts out don't you think so?" I said trying not to laugh, I turned to Emmet and we both laughed, almost till our heads fell off.


End file.
